The Sunniest Day Of The Year
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: He would die on the sunniest day of the year.


**Title: The Sunniest Day Of The Year**

**Artist: MyHeroRaven**

**Summary: He would die on the sunniest day of the year. **

**Genre: Tragedy/Love**

**Rating: M for suicide. **

**A/N: This isn't my character being emo, it's an actual fact that could happen. But for Fanfiction… it's just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone until it became a story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**WITH NARUTO**

I had been thinking about death for a while now. Actually, it probably started back when I was still at the Academy, maybe even earlier. But I never thought I would act on my feelings. I always told myself that if I lost _everything_ that I could die. & here I am today on the sunniest day of the year with nothing but broken memories holding me gently. & nothing at my side.

You know, when Sakura died a year ago, I thought I would die then. But I didn't, I kept going and going. It was like my body was in survival mode and my soul dead. That was the day my eyes forever changed from bright blue to a murky gray. & it was also that day that I realized that I didn't love her, at least more than just a really good friend.

You see I, Naruto Uzumaki, was in love with my best friend. His name is Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was everything to me. That sounds so lame… you know? But you'd better believe it when I say that I truly loved him. I think Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei knew. I just wish someone would have told me before that day at the Valley of the End. I would have won the fight. For the one I love, that's why I failed to keep my promise to Sakura. The one where I swore to bring Sasuke back. I thought I could keep it because I loved Sakura. But I didn't. So I broke the promise.

I was thinking about Sasuke's eyes as I walked to Hokage Mountain. I wanted to be Hokage. Hell, I wanted a lot of things. But now, now I just really wanted to die. I hadn't seen Sasuke in years. My dad would be so disappointed in me but I really don't care. I've spent my whole life pleasing everyone but myself. Now it's my turn to get what I want. And I want to die.

Anyway, Sasuke's eyes. They were as black as his heart. He would never love me; he even tried to kill me. I'm nothing to him, Kakashi and Sakura are dead. & Iruka was dying. I have nothing left so it doesn't matter. Maybe if I'm worth it Sasuke will save me. Maybe he can feel me now. Ha- as if.

As I reached the mountain peak I pulled out two of my kunai and stabbed them into the grass a foot apart. I reached up and pulled my Konoha leaf headband off my head. It was a sign of great honor but lately it felt like a great burden it was heavy and weighed me down. Taking it off, I tied one end to one of the kunai and the other to the other kunai so that it showed the leaf symbol clear as day. It was my grave marker. They'd find this and know. I didn't warn anyone… because I just couldn't bear it if someone tried to stop me from doing what must be done.

I removed my Jacket and placed it neatly on the ground in front of my little grave marker. I just had on my black t-shirt and my orange pants. I looked up, the sun shown brightly. Of course; figures I'd die on the sunniest day of the year. Cruel irony: just like my life.

I stepped towards the edge of the cliff and I saw his face. He was smiling. Sasuke never smiled except when we were little kids. But now, now my love smiled brightly at me. It was like he never left… it was like he never died in my heart. I smiled a huge warm smile and my eyes turned blue once more. Tears were leaking quickly out of my eyes. I reached out… it seems silly but I wanted to touch Sasuke. My Sasuke; the one that never left me alone, the one that never tried to kill me. I felt my fingers touch something warm and firm, and then Sasuke was gone. My smile slowly faded, as did the tears. Resolution etched across my whiskered face. I stepped forward and soared towards the ground.

"I love you Sasuke," was the last thing I ever said. As for my last thought before hit the ground: of course I'm dying on the sunniest day of the year.

**WITH SASUKE**

Of course I have training on the rainiest day of the year. I was practicing a new way of using Chidori when I felt pure gut-wrenching agony pierce my heart. & it was then that I knew what had happened. God… why did it have to be him? The only person I've ever loved is now dead.

But no tears would fall, no screams would leave my lips, and no mourning would take place. Because I am Sasuke Uchiha and I just don't do that sort of thing. It wasn't proper.

I just hoped he was happy, and I would join him one day whether by my hand or someone else's. To be honest I always thought he would be the one to kill me. I guess not. I sighed as I continued to train.

"Goodbye… & I love you too Naruto."

**P.S. The End. **

**-Hero Out-**


End file.
